Conventionally, videos are played on computing devices. The videos are available on the Internet and accessed by media players executed by the computing devices. Users of the computing devices control playback of the videos through controls provided by the media players. In turn, the videos are rendered on the computing devices.
Online playback of the videos is monetized by allowing companies to arrange placement of commercials or promotions upon selection of videos by users of the computing devices. Companies have commercials or promotions rendered during playback of the video, before playback of the video, or after playback of the video. In some conventional systems, the promotions may be part of the video and are rendered during playback. In other conventional systems, the promotions or commercials are layered above the video during playback. The layered promotions or commercials are rendered for a specific period of time and may include graphical buttons (e.g., purchase, close, more product information).
The companies arrange for a number of impressions of the videos for the promotions or commercials. The conventional promotions or commercials are rendered in a pre-determined location and at a predetermined video playback time. The companies have no assurance that promotions or commercials are not ignored during video playback. Moreover, the conventional playback systems are unable assure that users watch other videos from the author or publisher of the rendered video. To improve performance of the conventional video playback, it may be necessary to retain user attention and obtain user playback of a next video (e.g., a subsequent episode of the video programming) in a series. The improved performance may lead to increases in sales for the companies and video sales for the author or publisher of the video programming.